<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of monsters and men by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633435">of monsters and men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams'>Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Mates, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Sirens, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from tumblr revolving around various characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Emil/Kestral, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Siren Asmo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cove is deceptively peaceful. </p><p>Under the pale moonlight Briar stands shoulder deep in the water, their toes just barely scraping against the sand below. Where the sun normally makes the water beautifully clear, under the moon it is a dark slate of just barely seen shadows. </p><p>Gentle waves rock their body as they wait anxiously. Every second they remain alone they find themselves trying to get themselves to back out of the water. What they’re doing is dangerous. They know what creatures roam these waters. </p><p>It’s never been enough to stop them before. </p><p>A splash out of place with the rhythm of the ocean has them jumping. Briar’s heart stutters in their chest as they search for the cause. </p><p>“Asmo?” They whisper. </p><p>It’s always a fear that one day they will be greeted by an unfamiliar face; one whose desire does not coincide with their want to live. </p><p>They have a second of warning when something brushes against their ankle before they’re yanked under. Their lips part in a scream that floods their throat with ocean water. By the time they can start to truly panic they’re pressed against the side of a smooth rock and above the surface once more.</p><p>Briar coughs up what water has made it into their lungs and shoves their hair out of their face. Their pulse calms slightly when they see a pair of familiar glowing eyes and a smile made of knives. </p><p>“Asmo! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”</p><p>“No.” His voice is smooth and husky; it sends shivers of alarm down Briar’s spine, as it always does. Their body knows who the predator is in this scenario.</p><p>His hands are careful when they pet over their shoulders, the tips of his claws devoid of their normal poison. Briar has to be careful with the positioning of their legs around his waist; the sharp spines protruding from his back are more than just show. </p><p>“I was excited to see you.” His cheek rubs against their own. His nose skims down along their jaw to drag his tongue over their pulse point. “The sea always tastes so good on your skin.”</p><p>Briar gasps when his teeth nip at them. “You–ah, always say that.”</p><p>“Because it’s true.”</p><p>His head lifts when their hands run through his hair. A croon bubbles up from his chest in approval and Briar’s thoughts fade out for a few long moments. They’re dazed when they meet his eyes. </p><p>Asmo presses his advantage and takes the opportunity to lick into their mouth. He swallows their moans and answers with several delighted chirps of his own. </p><p>“Beautiful,” he sighs when he pulls back to take in their debauched state. “Now then, where’s that smile I’m looking for, sugar?”</p><p>It takes Briar a few blinks to register what he’s said; their lips turn up at the corners before they’ve even full comprehended the sentence. “It’d be easier to give if you didn’t try to drown me.”</p><p>He lets out an offended chitter. “I would never! I like you whole and alive. Although,” His lips peel back from his teeth as he leans in closer, the barest hint of siren song in his voice. “perhaps a taste wouldn’t hurt…”</p><p>Their breath hitches in their chest. Their head tilts almost unconsciously, baring their throat to the threat of his teeth.</p><p>“Yes,” he purrs. “a taste sounds like <em>exactly what I need</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vampire Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been six months since Briar had stumbled across Mammon’s lair on a hunt for a rabid vampire. </p><p>Five months since they’d taken down the killer together and decided that they were both better off with the other in their lonely lives. </p><p>Four months since Mammon had revealed an additional wing inside his home all for them. </p><p>Three since Briar had returned injured and bleeding only to be nursed back to health by someone whose very nature was said to make them do the opposite.</p><p>Two since they’d had their first kiss. </p><p>One since they’d first had sex.</p><p>Six months of dancing around one another, stuck in close quarters and sometimes <em>quite literally</em> covered in blood. Six months of a <em>vampire</em> being a perfect gentleman and never once trying to take advantage of Briar’s trust.</p><p>
  <em>It was infuriating.</em>
</p><p>Briar glowers down at the book in their hands. A joke from Mammon’s brother, Satan, who had thought it might just get Mammon to catch on to Briar’s frustration. </p><p><em>Biting For Beginners: Consent and Boundaries</em> stares up at them mockingly. There is a picture of fangs hovering above someone’s neck on the cover, an image that always has them thinking of Mammon’s mouth over their pulse, teeth dragging over their skin–<b>not. biting. down.</b></p><p>Briar groans and throws the book across the room. It hits the back of a high backed chair and falls to the floor with a harsh thump. Mammon curses when it startles him and whirls around. </p><p>“Hey! What’s the big idea?!”</p><p>They sink lower and try not to pout. “Just a stupid book.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the one Satan gave ya? He’ll have your head if you mess it up!” He walks across the room to pick up the book before they can stop him. The cover is face down as he examines it.</p><p>“It was a gift,” Briar says. </p><p>He finally flips it over. The startled sound that escapes his lips would normally make them laugh. In their frustration all they can do is huff. “<em>Satan</em> gave ya this?!”</p><p>“He thought it would help but it hasn’t worked.” They grimace and ponder the virtues of tying up your vampire boyfriend so he can’t run away. The last time they’d tried to set the mood for biting he’d stuttered out an excuse and fled. Hence the book.</p><p>Briar looks up when they realize he’s being unusually quiet. They’re unprepared for the hurt on his face. </p><p>“You’re gonna let Satan bite you?” </p><p>The idea is so absurd they almost cry.</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>Mammon waves the book cover around as if they haven’t seen it a million times. “Ya said he gave it to ya to help! Why else would he do that if he didn’t want to bite you?”</p><p>“You’re serious.” Briar’s voice is faint in their ears. They’re sure the amount of disbelief they’re feeling isn’t healthy. Can you die from sheer frustration? “You think I want Satan to bite me?”</p><p>He doesn’t pick up on their tone, if anything he only gets more worked up. “I should’ve known he was bein’ suspicious! He sent me a really weird message a few days ago about you but I thought it was just him fuckin’ with me!”</p><p>“Mammon.”</p><p>“I’m going to kill him–”</p><p>“Bite me!” </p><p>He falters. His hands lower back down to his sides as he blinks at them. “…What?”</p><p>Briar stands and moves to his side with every ounce of enhanced speed they have. Their hands fist in the front of his shirt and yank him down into a kiss that’s entirely tongue and teeth.<b> “Bite. Me.” </b></p><p>The words are slow and measured despite their breathlessness. Briar glares at him and practically <em>dares </em>him to misunderstand such a blatant ask.</p><p>His cheeks flush as the book drops to the floor. His hands move to their hips to hold them close. “You, ah, really want that with–me?”</p><p>“I’ve wanted it from you since I saw you rip the throat out of that feral all those months ago.” </p><p>It’s not exactly a sexy memory but it’s the truth. Briar had seen what he was capable of and had then witnessed him turn into someone who was worried over their wellbeing. He’d shown such restraint and all they’d wanted since was to let him loose on their body.</p><p>“You’re weird,” Mammon breathes. He leans his forehead against their own and lets out a shuddering breath. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“I do.” Briar lifts a hand to run their thumb over one of the fangs poking out from between his lips. “I want you to mark me as yours. I want your teeth in my skin and my blood in your mouth while you fuck me.”</p><p>He groans, pupils dilating as his eyes take on a golden sheen. “Fuck, don’t–”</p><p>“Come on,” they coax. “show Satan that the only one allowed to bite me is you.”</p><p>It’s a low blow and they know it. </p><p>It doesn’t stop it from working.</p><p>The breath leaves Briar in a rush as their back hits the wall. Mammon’s claws tear their shorts off of their body before lifting them to wrap their legs around his waist. He snarls when they rock down onto his growing arousal. </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re askin’ for, darlin’.” </p><p>Briar’s head tips back as he kisses a hot line down their throat. They shudder when his teeth just barely brush their pulse point, lips parting to let loose a needy whimper. “Then show me.” </p><p>His tongue flicks out against their skin with slow intent. He waits until they’re practically trembling in anticipation, bound so close to snapping. They ache for his attention, already dripping against his stomach. </p><p>“Mammon–”</p><p>His teeth sink into their neck.</p><p>Their skin gives immediately under the pressure. It has no natural defense against Mammon’s fangs and even if it did Briar would be repressing it. The pain comes hot down their spine and with it the pleasure. </p><p>Mammon’s venom mingles with their blood and turns their body limp and pliant. The wet sounds his mouth makes as he swallows shouldn’t be as hot as it is but it has them shivering all the same.</p><p>“Mammon,” they paw at his shoulders. “Mammon, your pants, please–”</p><p>He reaches down with one hand to yank his jeans down. Between one moment and the next he’s inside of them, hips and mouth moving in tandem. </p><p>It’s a completely overwhelming feeling and Briar can’t get enough. They’re gasping, head tipped back against the wall and fingers clutching weakly at his hair, the fabric of his shirt. They’re on fire with no sign of water to put them out. All there is is Mammon; a steady presence at their front as he cages them in with his body and takes when he wants. </p><p>They’re cumming before they can even warn him, thighs trembling and kept up only by the help of his hands. He growls, vibrations traveling straight through their throat and all the way down to their clenching cunt. </p><p>His hips speed, thrusts becoming uneven as his head lifts. Briar accepts his mouth without complaint, the tang of their own blood heavy on their tongue as they pant into the contact. </p><p>He paints bloody kisses down their jaw, over their neck. Feral sounding snarls are muffled into the skin of their shoulder as he spills deep inside of them. </p><p>They pant together, intoxicated in similar and yet very different ways. </p><p>“Fuck,” Mammon breathes as he begins lapping at the blood still on their skin. “You okay?”</p><p>Briar smiles lazily. “Amazing,” they mumble. “now I’m going to have to tell Satan his stupid book worked.”</p><p>He lets out an undignified sound as they laugh and carries them over to the couch. </p><p>“Don’t talk about him right now, geez.”</p><p>“Sorry.” They pull him down into a kiss, eyes crinkling as a smile curls their stained lips upwards. “You know you’re the only one for me.”</p><p>His face flushes scarlet as they break off into another round of laughter. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Mammon pushes their hair back from their shoulder and kisses the skin above his bite mark. “You’re a ridiculous human.”</p><p>“<em>Your </em>human.”</p><p>He smiles. “Yeah. Mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kelpie Belphegor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cicadas rattle in warning as Briar picks their way through the root systems of the mangrove trees around them. There’s a croak and then a nearby splash when they pass by a lazing frog in the process. They grimace and yank their feet up out of a particularly handsy patch of mud before climbing through a gap in the trees.</p><p>The water splashes when they land on the other side, as dark and murky as ever. Distant fireflies flash at their entrance.</p><p>“Belphie?” Briar calls. “Are you there?”</p><p>There’s the sound of water slapping against the trees as something large moves through the water. In the darkness it’s impossible to tell where it’s coming from. They try not to startle when a black shape begins to rise from the water in front of them.</p><p>“Briar,” Belphegor rumbles before pressing his nose into their palm. He’s dripping wet and covered in loose reeds and mud. Briar reaches up to untangle a twig from his long mane.</p><p>His tongue flicks out against their palm when their hand slides down over his neck. He’s warm, despite his soaked state. Briar can’t help but press closer.</p><p>It’s not exactly a surprise when their hand sinks into his side but it’s certainly inconvenient.</p><p>“Belphie!” They know better than to try and break free, but they squirm all the same. “Let me go!”</p><p>A coughing sort of laugh erupts from his throat. His teeth bare in an eerie smile as his features melt away to reveal the truth of his form.</p><p>His eyes glow in the darkness as they roll to examine Briar. His ears are twisted and misshapen on either side of his head; stretched out into a mockery of a rabbit’s. They twitch faintly when Briar huffs.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re struggling.” The hard skeleton of his jaw nudges into their side. “Climb up. I’ll take you home.”</p><p>His side stops melting around their arm and releases. Briar shakes out the strange stickiness that always seems to line their skin after he does that and pulls themselves up onto his back.</p><p>“You’re going to get tired of that joke one day.”</p><p>He sinks back into the water until everything below his barrel is submerged and begins to weave through the trees. “Not likely.”</p><p>Briar’s eyes roll as they duck under a branch. “Remind me again why I like you.”</p><p>“You said I was gorgeous,” comes the quick response. “even like this.”</p><p>The reminder of their first meeting has them softening. “You are.” Their fingers run through his mane and leave clouds of loose mud in the water behind them. “No matter how dirty you get.”</p><p>“You have strange tastes.”</p><p>“Says the kelpie who continues to play with his food.”</p><p>“You’re not food.” His head tosses at the insult. “You proved that very early on.”</p><p>They lean forward to wrap their arounds around the thick muscle of his neck. “Aw, Belphie, you old romantic.”</p><p>Belphegor groans and sinks lower into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emil and Kestral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bitter cold children are bitter and cold together. Set in an AU where Kes is the avatar of lust and Emil is the avatar of envy. Hopefully I did him justice</p><p>Emil belongs to rebsrebsrebsrebs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Having fun?” </p><p>Emil’s eyes open to meet a bored stare. Kestral stands in the doorway to his bedroom, arms crossed as she surveys his current state. He’s naked on the bed with his cock in a hand and a vibrating dildo up his ass. He doesn’t so much as blush at being walked in on.</p><p>“Obviously.” </p><p>“Is there a reason you’re fucking yourself after asking me to come over to help with a fitting?” </p><p>He licks his lips and gives a slow pump of his hand. “Was that today? I had <em>no </em>idea.”</p><p>It’s an obvious lie. They both know he would never forget something involving his work. </p><p>She stalks closer on silent feet, every inch a wraith. The lust in the air caresses her skin, stoking her power. She is particularly sensitive to Emil’s, as his mate. It threatens to bring out her claws. </p><p>“I canceled my spa appointment for this.” She slinks up onto the bed and swats his hands away as she takes up residence between his legs. “You’d better make it worth it.” </p><p>He lets out a soft huff. “When have I ever not made it worth it?” </p><p>“I didn’t ask for your opinion, <em>dear</em>.” She angles the dildo up into his prostate and pushes it to max speed. Her other hand curls around his cock; the threat of her claws small pinpricks of pain against sensitive skin. </p><p>Emil moans his approval and fucks his hips down into the contact. It gives way to a low rattlesnake hiss when her hand disappears from his cock only to come down in a hard swat. </p><p>Kes bares her fangs at him in a mocking smile. “For someone who wanted me here so badly you sure are going out of your way to challenge me. Do you want me to take away your voice?” The whites of her eyes turn purple in warning. She is very capable of carrying out the threat. </p><p>His head tosses against the pillows. He’s given no reprieve from the torment of the vibe. “You love my voice.” </p><p>He’s on his stomach in seconds. Her hand comes down on his ass, unforgiving in the face of his insolence. “Sluts like you should learn their place.” His skin blooms pink even as she fucks him forward into thigh shaking territory. “I could make you feel so much better than this pathetic toy if only you’d behave.”</p><p>Kes’ magic loops invisible chains around his body and sinks down beneath the skin. They know one another, and so does their power. Emil’s magic doesn’t fight her; it welcomes her as the rightful mate she is. </p><p>She’s a match for his headstrong nature through and through. </p><p>“I bet you’d like to cum like this. You want me to milk you dry, don’t you? You were expecting me to come to your room and give you exactly what you want.” Her claws drag down his back, just shy of making him bleed. “It’s too bad I’m not feeling all that generous.”</p><p>He whines when she pulls the dildo free, leaving him empty and wanting, just on the edge of release. “When do you ever feel generous?” </p><p>She settles against the pillows, every part a disinterested lord when he lifts his head to look at her. She hitches up her skirt and spreads her legs. </p><p>“Use your mouth for something useful. Maybe you’ll get to cum before tomorrow.” </p><p>The threat is very real and he knows it. </p><p>“I was just kidding.” He crawls closer to press kisses into her thighs. “Don’t you want to make me lose it?”</p><p>“Orgasms and losing it aren’t mutually exclusive, darling. You should know that by now.” Her fingers curl into his hair and guide him to her wet center. “Now be a good boy and use that tongue for what it’s good for. The more I orgasm the more generous I’ll feel towards your own predicament.”</p><p>He doesn’t need to be told twice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vampire Belphegor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I just want us to be happy. I had to kill them."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is a disaster. Glass litters the floor from shattered windows. Portraits of once smiling faces are torn and unrecognizable. Blood drips from the ceiling in macabre bastardizations of abstract art. Several walls have been crumbled under the weight of a body, thrown too hard to have been caused by normal human strength. </p><p>It’s an obvious sign of a vampire attack, and yet. </p><p>There’s silver mingling with the blood. A blade impaled in an overturned table. </p><p><em>“Self defense,”</em> the association would claim. They were simply wrong about the defender’s identity. </p><p>Glass breaks further under Briar’s boots as they move past crumpled bodies and into the dark hall. The path is familiar; six strides forwards, a left turn, up the stairs and to the right. </p><p>The door to the master bedroom opens for them without a sound. A stray feather flutters past in the wake of its opening. </p><p>Briar stares at the body staked to the mattress with a heart devoid of emotion. It’s human, that is all that matters. </p><p>When they turn, Belphegor is in the doorway. </p><p>“I just want us to be happy. I had to kill them.” </p><p>He’s absolutely covered in blood, clothes so drenched they’re uncertain what the original color ever was. His eyes glow red in the darkness. </p><p>Briar steps closer to look him over for injuries. “I know.”</p><p>“It would have been quick if they hadn’t fought back.” </p><p>They lift his hand and mutter a quick incantation. The silver burns on his palm fade away in the wake of their magic. “I know,” they say again.</p><p>They kneel to examine the rip in his shirt, across his ribs. The wound is already nearly gone; healed from the life blood of his would be attackers. They know who did it. They recognize the angle and strength it would have taken. </p><p>They straighten once more and take his clawed hand. “We need to go before anyone finds this place. I’ve already prepared the wards.” </p><p>“You don’t seem upset.”</p><p>They glance back at their father, who lays dead amongst the chaos of his bedroom. </p><p>“They weren’t--good people.” Briar turns away and pulls him in the direction of the back door. “We can talk about it later.”</p><p>He scoops them up with inhuman speed. He’s standing on the lawn when they next blink.</p><p>Briar lifts a hand and sets off the spells set into the walls. The house groans as it’s engulfed in flames, as if it can sense their betrayal. The light of it burns through their eyelids. They close their eyes and hide away in Belphegor’s shoulder. </p><p>“Go,” they whisper. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @ apassintohell and feel free to request something!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>